guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ettin
Knocking down Ettins I am starting to question my own statement. I am pretty sure I used to knock them down with my warrior (like 4 months ago). I have been going through the game with my monk and meeting these guys and have had no success knocking them down with Bane Signet. The catch though is that Bane Signet is not a straight knockdown skill so it could be that I was just unlucky and that each time I used it the Ettin was healing or moving and not necessarily attacking. Can anyone confirm they can knock them down these days? --Karlos 19:26, 14 November 2005 (UTC) :My KD/AS warrior can still knock them down. 128.2.206.194 12:40, 15 November 2005 (UTC) ::Funny you mention that, I changed Gypsie Ettin just before guildwiki went down to state they use Balanced Stance because I was knocking them down and they would counter it with the stance.--Chuiu 17:26, 15 November 2005 (UTC) :::And to think... All these people went out with big hammers to bash all those poor defenseless Ettins... I feel so guilty. :) Thanks folks. --Karlos 18:03, 15 November 2005 (UTC) ::::Poor? They carry expensive runes! Defenseless? Their club is larger, and probably heavier than my hammer! :P --Chuiu 19:05, 15 November 2005 (UTC) Two head are better than one Where are the two heads the article mentions? Is there only one type of Ettin with 2 heads, do they all have 1 head only, or am I blind again? --Xeeron 11:02, 15 November 2005 (UTC) thumb|150px|An Ettin Take a closer look at the picture, you'll see that there are two heads there. Specifically look at the mouth, notice that there are two of them, one is open wider than the other. These creatures have two heads, but they seem to have only one neck which makes it harder to discern the two heads. --Rainith 11:22, 15 November 2005 (UTC) :When I first read it I was wondering too, because I had never noticed. But then I found this image which shows the two faces even nicer than the image on GuildWiki. :Perhaps two faces fits better as a description than two heads. They seem to have 1 head with 3 eyes and 2 linked mouthes. --Tetris L 12:24, 15 November 2005 (UTC) ::I think they are two heads (not faces) for, naturally, two reasons: ::#If you look closely, they have two foreheads and two baboon-like mouths jutting in different directions. But that's in the eye of the beholder, I guess. the image you posted actually strengthens that belief in my mind. ::#In human mythology, Wikipedia:Ettin, it has always been about heads. ::--Karlos 18:03, 15 November 2005 (UTC) Been a while since someone commented here, but if you think of it, there's a total of 3 heads. * 1. The big one, with the 2 mouths on its upper lip. * 2/3. The two littles one that are on the lip of the big one. Fire Tock 23:17, 1 October 2007 (UTC)